Team Tyrell
by EMoney365
Summary: Tyrell suddenly ends up in the world of ninjas where he befriends Naruto Uzumaki and company. However, while adjusting to his new life, he gains the attention of the nefarious organization known as the Akatsuki! Can Naruto and Tyrell protect...the world itself? Co-written with GuardianShinobi. Massive X-Over coming soon. (Chapter 5 is finally here
1. Tyrell Arrives In Konoha

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Tyrell Carter!

Crowd: *cheered as Tyrell walks out*

Tyrell: Mina made nani?

Crowd: What?

Tyrell: That's Japanese for: 'What's up, everybody'

Crowd: Oh, okay.

Tyrell: In this story I'll be sent to the Naruto-Verse, plus I'll be on the same team as the knucklehead you all know and love.

Crowd: *cue the Naruto chants*

Tyrell: That's right, and with that said it's time for-

?: *covers Tyrell's eyes* Guess who?

Tyrell: Seriously, you couldn't wait for your introduction like everyone else?

?: Now what fun would that be?

Tyrell: Well I may as well introduce you, ladies and gentlemen please welcome my co-host, a member of Team 10, Ino Yamanaka!

Crowd: *cheered as Ino waved at them*

Tyrell: Now that we've introduced Ino, it's time for the disclaimer, Ino would you please?

Ino: Sure, Tyrell doesn't own Naruto or anything else that he may use. If he did he would right the wrongs that Kishi-baka made.

Tyrell: Remember, the lady said that, I didn't. Now let's get this show going!

Chapter 1: Tyrell arrives in Konoha

A Teenager no older than 16, with Light-brown skin and Dreadlocks was currently lying around in a hospital bed knocked out. His name is Tyrell Carter.

"That's weird...I could've sworn I was with Tori, Trina, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Rex and Beck..." Anything that Tyrell was about to say was cut short, because he noticed he was wearing a hospital gown.

(Tyrell: Really? you think that would be the first thing I've noticed. / Ino: Yeah, how come you didn't noticed that first? / Tyrell: I was just waking up)

"I see you're up!"

Tyrell's attention is thrown towards a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair which is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face with the hair being tied into two loose pony tails. She also dons a violet rhombus mark on her forehead which is used as a gathering point for her chakra. She wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back of the jacket, inside of a red circle. Underneath the coat, she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails as well as soft pink lipstick.

' _Whoa! Total babe alert.'_ Tyrell thought, as his eyes were replaced with hearts.

At that moment another woman walks in. She was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair that is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She wears a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. In her arms was an adorable, small, pink pig wearing a pearl collar and a dark red jacket, otherwise known as Tonton.

' _Although the second one, Jade's got her beat by a mile….she still hot though.'_ Tyrell thought.

"Glad to see you're up!" The assistant said, with a smile.

"And what Ninja Village are you from…. Tyrell?" The busty blonde asked.

"Um...ma'am...how do you know my name?" Tyrell asked

"It was in your wallet?" The blonde said, as if was that simple.

' _Apparently, nothing is sacred in this village.'_ Tyrell thought, with a bored expression. "I'm not from any ninja village."

(Tyrell: Ino, would be ticked off if someone went through your stuff? / Ino: I'm pretty sure, most people would be, Tyrell)

At that moment a young man about sixteen years old, the same age as Tyrell ran into the room!

"WHOA! GRANNY TSUNADE! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT A PERSON JUST MYSTERIOUSLY LANDING IN THE VILLAGE!?"

Tyrell noticed the young man had a long black bandanna with a white metal plate with a leaf carved into the middle, symbolizing Konoha, the village of which the young man is from wrapped around his head, blonde sun kissed spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, tan skin, three whisker marks on his left and right cheeks, an orange and black jacket with a white tassel on the left side and a short sleeved black t-shirt with a flame symbol on it under the jacket, and a blue crystal attached to a string under the jacket as well, a gray backpack, orange pants, a shuriken holster on his right leg with a weapons pouch on the back on his leg, and black ninja sandals worn by the people of Konoha. This young man's name is Naruto Uzumaki, the current jinchuriki (Tailed Beast Container) of the Kyuubi (Nine Tailed Fox).

"Who's the loudmouth, with the orange jumpsuit?" Tyrell asked, while seeing if he'd had his hearing intact.

(Tyrell: Seriously in that scene, I'd thought I almost lost my hearing / Ino: Naruto isn't called a loudmouth for nothing.)

"Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage! Dattebayo!" The orange jumpsuit wearing loudmouth, now-known as Naruto, shouted with pride.

"Seems like he'd be a perfect match for Trina." Tyrell muttered

"Huh? The hell is a Trina?" Naruto said, with confused narrowed eyes.

"Trina's a close friend of mine, she's can be a little crazy, but she's pretty fun. Did I mention that she's hot?" Tyrell said, immediately catching Naruto's attention. _'Although, he'd really be a perfect match for Nicole'_

"How does she look?!" Naruto asked, as he slightly blushed at the mention of Trina.

He doesn't even know how she look like, and already he's interested.

(Ino: Yeah, what's the deal with that? / Tyrell: Knowing Naruto, it's kinda hard to tell with him)

"Like this!" Tyrell said, as he pulled out his cell phone, showing Naruto a picture: It was a picture of Tyrell and Trina at the mall, with their arms over each other's shoulders.

"Where I'm from we call these cell phones, we use these as a form of entertainment and/or communication."

"I see...so you must not be from around here, correct? Then you can stay with Naruto then! You both seem like you'll become the best friends of friends!" The busty blonde said with excitement.

"I guess I could probably teach him a few things. First things first, get rid of that ridiculous jumpsuit." Tyrell muttered that last part, luckily Naruto didn't heard that, but the two females did.

(Tyrell: I wonder whose idea was it to make him wear something ridiculous? / Ino: *texting on her cell phone* Huh, sorry were you talking to me? / Tyrell: Well you are the self-proclaimed fashion queen, so yeah.)

"I see, you're discharged, then! Come to my office first thing in the morning!" Said the pig-tailed busty blonde.

"Got it, thanks um..." Tyrell trailed off, not knowing the names of these two ladies.

"Tsunade." The busty blonde with the pigtails, now-known as Tsunade, said as she introduce herself.

"And I'm Shizune." The one holding the pig, now-known as Shizune, said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you both, and I look forward to working with you all." Tyrell said, as he walked out the office.

(4 minutes later)

After being out of the hospital, Tyrell needed a change of clothes. His new clothes consisted of a white and black muscle shirt, baggy arctic camo pants, black boots, and his black and white zip-up hoodie with Tribal Angel's wings. He also wearing his diamond earrings, his platinum and gold necklaces, diamond and gold rings on both his hands, and two silver chains on his wrists.

"You hungry? Cause I can take you to Ichiraku's!" Naruto said, referring to his favorite restaurant.

(Tyrell: I have to ask this, what up with the ramen addiction? / Ino: You might wanna ask Naruto about that?)

"Sure, why not." Tyrell said, as the two were heading towards the ramen stand.

"Yo! Old man!" Naruto called out

And then an old man comes out. He's a kind, jovial man that wears a white hat, white robe and a dark blue apron.

"Naruto, welcome! And who might you be, young man?" The old asked, as he notices Tyrell.

"I just arrived here, I'm Tyrell nice to see ya." Tyrell said, introducing himself

"Who's your friend Naruto? He looks like a cutie."

Tyrell looked towards the source of where that came from. Only to find out the cutie line came from a slender girl with long, dark brown hair and large black eyes, plus fair skin who wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

' _Whoa, my babe senses are going off again. How many hot women does this place have?'_ Tyrell mentally asked himself.

"And what's your name?" The ramen girl asked, with a bright smile, Causing Tyrell to blush harder.

Which was unlike him, since he usually makes women blush, not the other way around.

"I'm Tyrell, I'm pretty new around here." Tyrell introduced himself, as he smiled at the lady

"Well, I think you deserve a free bowl! On the house!" The ramen lady, as she gave Tyrell a free bowl of ramen.

"Thank you, miss... what's your name?" Tyrell asked her.

"I'm Ayame, Ayame Ichiraku!" The ramen lady, now-known as Ayame, said with a smile.

"Thanks Ayame, this is great!" Tyrell said, as he continued to eat his ramen.

"Right!? Ichiraku's is the best! Do they have ramen in this L.A place?" Naruto asked.

"They do, yes." Tyrell replied, as if it was that obvious.

(10 minutes later)

After they paid for their food, the two walked out

"Thanks, come again!" The old man, who Naruto calls Teuchi, said, as he waved goodbye at the two.

"See you both, again!" Ayame said, as she waved at her now two favorite customers.

"So, what now?" Tyrell asked, with his hands in his pockets.

"Huh...it's nine o'clock! We can go by my apartment because Granny Tsunade said she wants you to meet my team tomorrow!" Naruto said, as the mention of 'team' catches Tyrell's attention.

"If you say so, dude." Tyrell said, not that he had any problems with it. In most cases, he prefers going off solo.

(Ino: You haven't been on a team much, have you. / Tyrell: In most scenes that I've been in, no.)

"Welcome to Casa De Naruto!" Naruto said, showing off his apartment. Which wasn't much to honest

Meanwhile, Tyrell's somewhat surprised that Naruto lives in a tiny ass apartment

(Tyrell: You'd think with Naruto being the son of the fourth, he would gotten a much bigger place. / Ino: I know right, some people are just too ignorant to realize it.)

"Man, I've seen tiny apartments, but yours looks like it could be in the top 10."

"Gee, thanks!" Naruto said. He already knew it was small, but he didn't need anyone else telling him that.

"So you and your parents live in this tiny ass apartment?" Tyrell asked, unknowingly changing Naruto's mood.

"Actually...I don't know my parents...I dunno if they're alive or not." Naruto replied, as a downcast look formed on his usual cheerful face.

"You know what? Seeing as I'm gonna be here a while, and you mentioned us being on a team together, why don't we start by getting to know each other?" Tyrell asked him, wanting to change the subject.

…That and to break the awkward silence. Lucky for him, it appears to work, as his smile picks back up.

"Okay! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm Sixteen Years Old! My hobbies include Ramen-Eating and Hanging out with friends! I dislike those that mess with other people just for their own fun (Orochimaru) And my dream is to be the Hokage of Konoha so I can protect all my friends!"

"My name is Tyrell, I'm 16 years old. My hobbies include listening to music, chilling and relaxing, fighting, training, learning new fighting styles, drawing, spraypainting, swords and guns, training with various weapons, beautiful women etc. My dislikes are haters, bigots, those who hide behind others, and traitors. Dreams? don't have any as of yet."

"So you said you have friends back in this L.A place, right? Tell me all about them!" Naruto shouted, wanting to know more about his new friend.

"Wow where do I begin: Tori's an amazing singer, Trina's cool to hang with, Andre's an awesome songwriter, Beck's a really great actor, Jade's pretty dark and sarcastic she's still cool though, Robbie's an idiot, and Rex is basically Robbie's complete opposite. Rebecca's cool yet obsessive when it comes to relationships, Shelby's a mixed martial artist, Lola's an aspiring actress, Chase's ok but is completely oblivious, Michael's pretty awesome to hang with, Logan's a rich conceited jackass, but we're still cool, Chuck's a bit of a hothead we spar at least five times a week, Dana's a total babe she's just like Jade, Nicole's a bit obsessed with boys 24/7, and Quinn let's just say that she not right up there." Tyrell said, listing out all of his friends.

(Ino: You're friends with Chuck Javers, seriously? / Tyrell: He's more of a sparring partner, than friend. But it still counts)

"Whoa! That's a lot of friends! XD Well I'll tell you my friends! Sakura-Chan's dreamy and the love of my life! Sai's...well...he's socially awkward, Kakashi-Sensei is amazing as a sensei! He taught me all about teamwork! Yamato-Taichou's pretty cool. Ayame and Teuchi are always nice to me! Granny Tsunade's nice but scary along with Shizune! Shikamaru's a lazy ass, Choji loves to eat a lot, Ino's obsessed with boys, Hinata's really weird and faints when I'm around, Kiba's awesome to hang with, Shino's well...Shino! Iruka-Sensei is my favorite sensei! Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon are awesome and they look up to me! Rock Lee's...eccentric XD, Neji is totally serious, Tenten loves weapons and she seems like she'd be good to hang out with that Shelby chick, Guy-Sensei's...like Lee, Kurenai-Sensei's kinda hot, Anko-Sensei's crazy and Asuma-Sensei loves cigarettes.

(Ino: Kurenai as kinda hot, is he serious? / Tyrell: That's like saying Leone, Mine, Seiryu, Esdeath, and Akame is ugly as hell: and we all know that's a lie)

"Wow sounds like Ino and Sai would get along with Nicole and Quinn, and I can't wait to see what other women this place has to offer." Tyrell said, as he began to women how the other women are like here.

"Speaking of women...tell me more about the other girls you met!" Naruto said,

First there were these two girls named Korra and Asami, both of which are bisexual. My second time, was when I've met 5 women: Chun-Li, Cammy, Ibuki, C-Viper, Poison, Roxy, and Juri Han. Then there was the time I've met Kitana, Jade, Mileena, Skarlet, Sindel, and Tanya. The 5 of them had tight revealing outfits, Mileena was the one who stood out the most." Tyrell explained.

"Whoa!" Was all Naruto could say at the moment.

(Ino: You really met all of them? / Tyrell: Of course I did.)

"Yep, back in L.A. I'm quite the ladies man." Tyrell said, as he boasted that fact with pride. "Speaking of which, here's the pictures of the ladies I was talking about." Tyrell said, as he pulled out his cell phone, showing him the pictures of the ladies in question. "You like?"

"So...which girl's who?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that's easy: Korra has short black hair and blue eyes, while Asami has long black hair and green eyes. Chun-Li has those thunder thighs. Cammy has those long braids, and a scar on her right cheek. Ibuki is wearing her ninja gear. C-Viper has the single red braid, wearing the orange shades. Poison has long pink hair, green eyes, revealing tank top, and daisy dukes. Roxy's the same as Poison except she has Reddish-orange hair. Juri Han has that horn like hairstyle, spider tattoo, and one of her eyes is glowing a brighter shade of purple. Kitana is wearing the blue outfit with the fans, Jade is wearing a tight green outfit with the Bo Staff and Glaive, Mileena is the one wearing the bandages with her two sais. Skarlet, like her name implies, is wearing a revealing outfit with the two tantō blades. Sindel is the one with the black and white hairstyle done in a ponytail. Tanya is the one wearing a tight yellow and blue outfit, sticking her right leg in the air." Tyrell said, listing out the specifics.

"Whoa! Any other girls?" Naruto asked

"Oh yeah, there's a lot more girls where that came from." Tyrell said with a smirk, as now he showed him a picture of the girls at Hollywood Arts.

"And who's who in this picture?" Naruto asked, wanting to know these ladies.

"Jade's the one wearing dark clothes, and highlights in her hair. Cat's the one with the red hair. Tori's the one with the dark brown hair, and the cute cheekbones. Trina's the one who a few inches shorter than Tori." Tyrell said, identifying each girl.

"Jade reminds me of Temari, Cat seems like an Airhead, Tori's pretty cute and Trina must be her younger sister." Naruto replied, taking a guess on each of them.

"I'm not too sure about Temari, seeing as I've never met her. However, you're right on Tori being cute, and yeah Cat basically and airhead but she means well, and actually Trina is Tori's older sister." Tyrell said, correcting Naruto on some parts.

"Huh?!" Naruto said, surprised to hear that Trina was older than Tori.

"Yeah, I was surprised when I heard that for my first time." Tyrell admitted.

 _End_

So yeah that's the end of chapter 1.

Next Chapter, Tyrell will show off what he could do. What would happen?

Hang back, and find out.

Until next time this is EMoney365, peace.


	2. Tyrell's New Team

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Tyrell Carter and Ino Yamanaka

Crowd: *cheered as the two waved at them*

Tyrell: How's everyone doing, tonight?

Crowd: *Cheers loudly in response*

Ino: I'll take that as yes, now on today's chapter: Tyrell will showcase his skills to his skills to his new team.

Tyrell: That's right Ino, I'm so excited that I just can't wait anymore.

Ino: Well I think I speak for everyone when I say that, we all can't wait to see you in action!

Tyrell: I think it's time we start the show, don't you think?

Ino: Of course, but first the disclaimer.

Tyrell and Ino: We don't own Naruto or anything else that we may use, however if we did Naruto wouldn't be a punching bag in the beginning.

Chapter 2: Tyrell's New Team

Both Tyrell and Naruto, were seen making their way toward Tsunade's office.

"Tyrell, some fun facts for you: Don't piss off Sakura-Chan and Sai well...you'll get along with him." Naruto said, giving him a heads up.

"Trust me, bro, I know when to tread lightly give my experience with women. Plus even if Sakura lands a hit on me my skin is hard and tough as Adamantium, worst case scenario: she ends up with a broken hand. Plus I have a major physical/pain tolerance. And as for Sai, well that remains to be seen."

(Ino: Is the part you said about Adamantium, true? / Tyrell: Somewhat, yeah. I haven't learned the full extent of it, yet.)

"No way!" Naruto said, amazed by his new friend's skills.

Few moments later, they get into Tsunade's office where Tyrell notices four people.

One was a young woman of around sixteen years. She has shoulder-length, bubblegum pink hair with a red bandanna with a metal plate with a leaf carved into the middle on top of her head used to accentuate her face, emerald green eyes and fair skin. She wears a red qupao top, pink elbow protectors, black gloves, a pink apron skirt, a tanto (short sword) as well as a medical pouch on the left back of her skirt, black spandex shorts with a shuriken holster on the right leg, and black, low-heel, calf-high boots.

Another was a male around her age. He has very pale skin as well as short, straight black hair. He wears a black bandanna with a white metal plate with a leaf carved into the middle of it, across his head. He wears a short black jacket with red straps and also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consists of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques. His jacket has a long right and short left sleeves. He also carries a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it.

Next to the two was a male of around twenty-six years. He has short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. He wears a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face, a green flak-jacket, navy blue pants and a navy blue long-sleeved undershirt which fit his neck all the way up to his chin. He also wears his pants halfway down the shin, with bandages covering the rest and the standard ninja sandals worn by every ninja of Konoha.

And lastly, next to him was a man about three years older than him. He was a man with spiky, silver hair, dark colored eyes with a mask over his left eye. He wears the standard jōnin attire: a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also wears a chain necklace.

"I assume this is the team, I'll be working with?" Tyrell asked, a nod from Shizune confirmed it.

"Yes, that's exactly right. This is the team you'll be on. This is Team Kakashi." Tsunade said, as Tyrell nodded his head in response.

"A pleasure to meet you, Tyrell. I'm Sakura Haruno." The bubblegum pink haired lady, now-know as Sakura, politely introduce herself with a bow.

' _I have to admit, she does look pretty cute…wish she made it longer.'_ Tyrell thought to himself, before he turned his attention to her. "No need to bow, Sakura, Actually It's pretty cool to be a part of your team." Tyrell said with a bright smile, causing Sakura to blush like the color of her hair.

"So your name is Tyrell? A pleasure to meet you, Tyrell-Kun! My name is Sai." The pale teen, now-known as Sai, said introducing himself.

Seriously he looked like Orochimaru, Gin, and Mayuri's love child, as a result.

(Ino: You seriously think that? / Tyrell: It's just an opinion Ino, not everyone has to agree)

"Nice to meet you, dude." Tyrell said, greeting his new teammate.

"Might I ask you a question?" Sai asked

 _'Don't tell me he's gonna ask that!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"That depends on what it's about." Tyrell said.

Unbeknownst to him, the question that Sai was about to ask, would cause the newest member of Team Kakashi to bust Sai's head open.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you have a dick?" Said innocently asked, unknowingly making a bad first impression of his new teammate.

(Tyrell: Tell me he didn't just ask me that / Ino: Sai has a habit of pissing off more people than Naruto)

Yamato just had to facepalm at Sai's stupidity. The new guy had just arrived here, and already he wanted to end Sai.

"That..." Karachi started.

"Stupid..." Naruto added.

"DUMBASS!" Sakura finished.

"Excuse me for a moment..." Tyrell said, while cracking his knuckles.

(5 minutes later)

You could hear crashing, punches being thrown, bones being broken, and a star that was Said being sent flying.

(Ino: Did you have to take it that far? / Tyrell: Wouldn't you do the same, if he insulted you? / Ino: Good point, continue.)

(Back with Tyrell and Team Kakashi)

"I'm a guy, so the answer should be obvious." Tyrell said, with he right leg extended out, Signifying that Sai was kicked out of office.

"Uh...in any case...I see you're already acquainted with Sai, Sakura and Naruto...I'm Captain Yamato."

"Pleasure to be working with ya Capitan."

"And I'm the official team captain, Kakashi Hatake." The silver-haired one eyed scarecrow, now-known as Kakashi, said.

' _He seems like an interesting sensei.'_ Tyrell thought to himself.

"Now, I trust that you'll train Tyrell like you've done with Naruto. Right Yamato, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Both Kakashi and Yamato said in sync.

"Tyrell, we're going to test your abilities down at the training field." Kakashi stated, wanting to see what abilities his new student has to offer.

"Sounds good to me." Tyrell said, wanting to get this over with.

(Training Ground 7)

"Ok Tyrell, let's gauge your skills. We'll have you spar against Naruto!" Kakashi said, as Naruto stepped up.

"Tyrell, don't hold back just cause we're friends!" Naruto said, as he pounded his fist into his open palm.

"Who said that I would be holding back?" Tyrell said, as he took his jacket off.

There we're times that Tyrell did held, and They're times he didn't…..Unfortunately for Naruto, now's not one of those times.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST: Ikari)

"Let's go! _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_!" Naruto shouted out. summoning four clones, as they began to attack Tyrell.

Meanwhile, Tyrell is simply standing there, with his arms crossed.

(Ino: Why were you standing there / Tyrell: *smirks* Wait for it…)

' _So he decided to use his trump card early, would've work... if I didn't had this ability.'_ _ **Hunter Pulse!**_ " Tyrell mentally shouted, as he sent out a viral sonar to isolate his target among the group, or in this case: finding the real Naruto among the clones. "Gotcha." Tyrell said with a smirk, as he immediately ran forward and punched Naruto….the real one.

Sakura didn't say anything, since she was in shock. And with good reason too, since no one in Konoha has landed a solid on Naruto whenever he uses his clones.

"What the?" Sai said, thinking the same way as Sakura.

(Ino: How did you- / Tyrell: It hurts that you doubt me, Ino.)

"What the hell?" Naruto asked, while rubbing his skull.

"This is one of my sensory abilities of Blacklight called the _**Hunter Pulse**_ , with a little more training it could be used to detect enemies from large distances. In simple terms: This move Is like saying 'You can run, but you can't hide' like thing." Tyrell explained to them.

"Okay! Let's see how you try this!" Naruto smirked as he made a shadow clone, while they form a blue sphere in his hand.

"What're you doing?" Tyrell asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a little technique. Eat this! _**Rasengan**_!" Naruto said, as the spiraling sphere was intent on shredding Tyrell.

Which would've worked, if Tyrell didn't dodged.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Tyrell said as he kicked Naruto's arm disabling his _**Rasengan**_ , and then he proceeded to punch Naruto dead center in his chest, sending him flying into a tree.

"Pfft! What the hell!? You're just as strong as Sasuke!" Naruto stated, compared Tyrell to his former friend.

"Who the hell is Sasuke?" Tyrell asked him.

He'd never heard of him, but he already knew that the two wouldn't be on bad terms.

(Ino: You don't like Sasuke, yet you've never met him. / Tyrell: It's just an instinct, and my are never wrong... sometimes)

"Long story!" Naruto said, as he laughed it off.

"In any case...I think that lets us know Tyrell's abilities." Yamato said.

"That's not all I can do, I'm just full of surprises." Tyrell said, as he took pride in his abilities

"In addition to being dickless, you sure fight like you have no dick!" Sai stated

"Somebody better stop me, cause the next I attack Sai, it will be the last time." Tyrell warned them, as he was barley able to restrain himself.

"I was studying your one of the terms you use in L.A, last night...Aww...is someone "butthurt"?

That did it.

"That's tears it! Consider your life forfeit!" Tyrell shouted enraged he morphed his arms into claws, running with only one intent in mind: To cleave Sai in half. Can you blame him though?

(Tyrell and Ino: Nope)

He would've succeeded…if most of Team 7 didn't hold him back!

"Tyrell!" Yamato started off.

"Don't!" Sakura added on, feeling slightly concerned for him.

"The dumbass isn't worth it!" Naruto finished, not wanting him to kill Sai for some stupid.

Even though it's justified.

"I see nothing wrong with what I said...the textbook always said to be honest, it's not my fault you're a dickless panty waist." Sai said. He's already in deep water, so why he keep talking.

Oh well, that's not Tyrell's problem

(Tyrell: Every time he opens the mouth… / Ino: …He digging a deeper grave.)

Team 7's pleas have fallen on deaf ears, as Tyrell eventually breaks free.

"If you have any final words, Sai... " Tyrell stopped momentarily, as he closed his eyes, while both his arms morphed into serrated blades. When he opened them, his eyes turned pitch black, while his pupils were now yellow slits. "You better say them, right now!" Tyrell said, as he resumed to charge at Sai again with the intent to slice him in half.

(Ino: You were really trying to kill him / Tyrell: I have no idea what you're talking about.)

"Last words? The textbook doesn't mention anything about last words after being honest...Wait a second! Are you angry?" Sai asked, even though he caused all this.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Tyrell shouted, knowing full well that he is.

"The textbook said to show you some tenderness." Sai Said

Tyrell" What're you..." Was all Tyrell could say, when Sai hugs him! "Get the hell off me, ya weirdo!" Tyrell said, as pushes Sai off of him. "I'm outta here, cause the longer I'm around him, the more I'm gonna rip him apart! I'm need to break something." Tyrell said, as he walked off before he does something he'll regret.

Not like he has much to regret anyways.

(Tyrell: Seriously, I rush in to end him, and he hugs me? / Ino: So you admit, you tried to kill Sai in this scene? / Tyrell: Admit what? / Ino: You're unbelievable, you know that? / Tyrell: Aw, love you too Ino.)

"Bye, Tyrell! Hopefully, you'll grow a dick when we next meet!" Sai said, as Tyrell flipped him off.

"You better hope I don't train with you, cause I won't be held responsible for what could 'accidentally' happen to you." Tyrell said with a smile, as he grabbed his jacket and walked off to blow some steam.

Meanwhile most of Team 7, glared at Sai for his stupidity.

 _End_.

So Tyrell had his time to shine.

He met with his new team.

And one of Team 7 couldn't keep his mouth shut, surprisingly it wasn't Naruto.

Be on the lookout for Chapter 3

Until next time: This is EMoney365, peace out.


	3. Tyrell and the 3 teams

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Tyrell Carter and Ino Yamanaka

Crowd: *cheers as both Tyrell and Ino, came onto the stage driving motorcycles.

Tyrell: How y'all people doing tonight?

Crowd: *cheered loudly in response*

Ino: I think that's a yes, Tyrell.

Tyrell: Awesomeness, now as for today's chapter: yours truly would be introduced to two more teams.

Ino: Keep in mind you'll be introduced to my team too.

Tyrell: Trust me, Ino, you'll have your moment. Now that that's over with Ino the disclaimer please?

Ino: Tyrell doesn't own Naruto, if he did Naruto wouldn't have that ridiculous haircut on The Last

Chapter 3: Tyrell and the 3 Teams

Naruto, Tyrell, and the rest of Team 7 walked through the village until...

Naruto's stomach growled!

"Hehe! Guess I'm hungry!" Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

(Tyrell: Is he always hungry? / Ino: Almost as much as Choji, yes)

"Does this place have any barbeque here?" Tyrell asked.

"Yeah, it's over there!" Sakura said, as she pointed at the BBQ Bar.

"Great, let's go!" Tyrell said as he ran over there.

Tyrell goes in to look until he notices four people.

One was a young man around his age with shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He wears his flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armor on his wrists and ankles.

Another was a young man around his age with spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique. He wears a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, which is seemingly the standard attire for shinobi in his clan. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for "food" (食, shoku).

Another was a young woman around their age. She is a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Her formerly protruding bang has now flattened against her face and the bandages around her waist have been removed, revealing her bare stomach. She also replaces the warmers on her elbows with fishnet ones and wears a pair of the same over her knees. Along with these, she wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath.

And finally there was a man with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

' _I wonder who the hot blond is, over there.'_ Tyrell thought, as he eyes was replaced by hearts.

"Well, hello there!" Tyrell said, mainly towards the hot blond.

"And who are you?" The boy with the spiky hair and narrowed eyes asked.

"I was talking to the beautiful blonde, not some lazy genius with a pineapple haircut. But if you must know, my name is Tyrell: newest member of Team Kakashi." Tyrell said, earning a glare from the lazy prince

"Nice to meet you, Tyrell! I'm Choji Akimichi! Want some barbecue? Sit with us!" The big boned ninja, now-known as Choji, said as he introduced himself

"Sure thing, big man I'm ready to eat." Tyrell said, as he sat down with Choji and the platinum blonde

"All right!" Exclaimed Choji

"Nice to meet you, Tyrell, I'm Ino Yamanaka." The platinum blonde, now-known as Ino, said as he winked at Tyrell.

(Ino: *grins* So you do think I'm hot, don't you? / Tyrell: Yes, but they're many more hot girls out there. / Ino: Name any girls that are hotter than me. / Tyrell: Ino, trust me, you don't wanna go there.)

"It's really cool to meet you both." Tyrell said.

"And did someone forget about me?" The lazy one asked while yawning.

"I would've noticed you, had you not been so rude earlier." Tyrell said, with a bored expression.

If the lazy one didn't showed Tyrell any respect, then Tyrell had no reason to show him none.

"Huh! Well I never knew you, so how do I know you're not some shady person? For all we know you could be an Akatsuki spy or even work for Orochimaru." The lazy one stated, confusing Tyrell at the mention of both Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

"Okay, first off: I don't know anything about this 'Akatsuki'. Second of all, I've arrived here yesterday, moron. Where I'm from, there's a saying: 'If you don't know me, don't judge me'. Maybe you should think about that." Tyrell said, with his arms crossed.

"What was that?" The lazy one asked, already not of a fan of the new guy.

"I know you're supposed to be 'smart', but I didn't know you were deaf too." Tyrell smirked, putting air quotes around smart. Which only proves to anger the lay one further.

"Tyrell! Shikamaru! Enough! If you're going to work together, you both should get along." The bearded one said, trying to defuse this situation between Tyrell and the now-named Shikamaru.

"With some self-proclaimed 'genius' outright accusing me, that ain't happening. Not a chance in hell." Tyrell stated.

"Hmph, I still don't trust him!" Shikamaru said, causing a vain grow in Tyrell's skull.

"The feeling is mutual, jackass, I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you." Tyrell said. And with his strength he could probably throw him pretty damn far. "And fun fact: you're not that smart. In fact, I bet my friend Quinn's smarter than you!"

"Who?" Shikamaru asked.

' _Wow for a genius, he's not that bright is he?'_ Tyrell thought, with a bored expression.

"Who is she?" Ino asked, threatened that Quinn might be cuter than her.

(Tyrell: How could you feel threatened by Quinn? / Ino: *blushes* Well, because I thought thought you two were– shut up!)

"She's just a friend where I'm from Ino, nothing more and nothing less." Tyrell said, causing Ino to pump her fist in victory.

"How's the meat in this L.A place?" Choji asked.

"I can only sum it up in two words my big-boned friend: Delicious and Mouthwatering." Tyrell said, as if it was that obvious.

As if on cue, Choji's mouth started to drool

"We so gotta go!" Choji exclaimed, wanting to try the meat for himself.

"Believe me, you'll love what my hometown has to offer." Tyrell said, as be boasted about his hometown with pride.

"Hey! I see you met Team 10! So, we're all friends!" Naruto said, as he doesn't notice Tyrell and Shikamaru glaring at each other.

"Two of them, yes. The third one not so much." Tyrell said, as he jabbed a thumb towards Shikamaru.

"Hmph!" Was all Shikamaru said, before he turned his back on Tyrell. While Tyrell gave him a middle finger salute.

Cause that's his main motto: Whenever a hater hates, just throw it up in the air, and go about your business.

(Ino: That's some deep stuff, Tyrell. You think I could follow that motto? / Tyrell: Anyone could follow it, but it's not just a motto; it's a lifestyle.)

"Uh...that's Shikamaru...he's wary of newcomers." Naruto said.

"Really? Cause I never noticed." Tyrell sarcastically replied, figuring that out firsthand.

"Naruto, I see you're here with dickless! Hey, dickless!" Sai said, as he simply smiled at Tyrell.

(Tyrell: You think after a couple of beatings, you think he'd learned by now? / Ino: You can lead a pale man to tanning booth, but you can't make them tan.)

"You must thought last time I was joking? Well there's one more thing I forgot to mention: I don't make empty threats, I make guarantees. If you didn't get that let me simplify it for you in these words: Try me again, and I'll finish what I started back at the training ground." Tyrell warned, already becoming increasingly annoyed by Sai as each day passes.

"In any case...before things turn ugly...I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Asuma Sarutobi, the leader of Shikamaru, Choji and Ino." The bearded one, now-known as Asuma, said introducing himself.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Tyrell said, nodding his head in respect.

"Whatever you do, don't say anything about Choji being fat!" Naruto warned, as he whispered in Tyrell's ear.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tyrell said, reassuring Naruto that he has nothing to worry about. "Until then, I'm gonna eat some of this BBQ!" Tyrell said rubbing his hands in anticipation, as he was about to scoop up a couple of slices until...

"Mine!" Choji steals all the meat that Tyrell was gonna eat!

"Oh it's gonna be like that, huh? Give me back that BBQ!" Tyrell said, as he lunged forward at Choji to reclaim what was rightfully his….

…Only to be a split-second too late, as Choji ate all of the Barbeque.

"Finders Keepers!" Choji proclaimed, as he patted his belly.

Meanwhile, Tyrell was in a mixture of sadness, shock, and then anger. Sad that he didn't get to eat any barbeque, Shocked that Choji ate it all within seconds, Mad-scratch that- he was _furious_ at the fact that Choji ate all of his barbeque!

"How... dare... you?!" Tyrell growled out.

"Hehehe, sorry Tyrell! All's fair in love and war!" Choji laughed, as he patted his belly.

"Yeah, Next time I'll keep that in mind when I'm swiping your food." Tyrell said, as he kept that

"You challenging me...AT BBQ!?" Choji yelled, as he gave Tyrell a death glare.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Tyrell shouted, returning the glare.

It wasn't like he was challenging him in anything athletic, cause let's be honest: Tyrell's got him beat in every category.

(Tyrell: It's a well-known fact. / Ino: That you could beat Choji in every category? / Tyrell: That, and he's tied possibly tied with me in strength.)

"Oh, shit! Guys, why don't we calm down?" Naruto asked the two.

"Naruto, once a man steal's your barbeque, that's a declaration of war!" Tyrell proclaimed

You don't steal a man's barbeque, and expect him not to retaliate. You just don't.

"Good point!" Naruto said, as he now seen Tyrell's point of view.

While Tyrell explaining the greatness of barbeque, Choji took advantage as he stole the rest of the meat on Tyrell's plate.

"You snooze you lose!" Choji said

"Oh so that's how you wanna play, huh? Okay!" Tyrell said, as he kicked Choji on his side, knocking him out. "You take my BBQ, I'm taking yours!" Tyrell said, as took Choji's barbeque and quickly ran out the shop.

"That guy's an even BIGGER idiot that I thought!" Shikamaru yelled so loud Tyrell could hear him even though he's out of the shop.

"Says the jackass who models his hairstyle off of fruit!" Tyrell yelled back, causing the members of Team 7 and Team 10 to laugh at Shikamaru's expense.

(Training Ground 9)

After he ran out or the shop, Tyrell figured it was a good idea to get some training in. Before he notices three teenagers that were a year older than him.

One was a young man with fair skin and long black hair, which the anime usually depicted as dark brown and white blank eyes. He wears a white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron tied around his waist, and black shinobi sandals. He stopped wearing the straps that framed his face, instead allowing his now longer hair to do that instead.

Another was a young man around his age with very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. His hair is styled into a bowl-cut style, and he also began wearing attire, consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. The only difference in his attire were the bandages he regularly wears around his hands and wrists, which also cover a set of stitches on his left hand, a trait that was due to his rigorous taijutsu training and a green flak jacket over his green jumpsuit.

The third person was a young woman with black hair and dark brown eyes. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner. She sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. The shuriken holster and the bandage on her right leg is removed and she wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same colour and her shinobi sandals having been replaced by black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture.

"Who are you three supposed to be?" Tyrell asked them, before he turned his attention towards the female. _'And who's this hot chick? She reminds me of Chun-Li back at home.'_ Tyrell thought referring to the strongest woman alive.

(Ino: Compared to Tsunade? / Tyrell: Okay, second strongest. But I wouldn't dare tell her that.)

"I'm Neji Hyuga, and I trust you're the new member to Team Kakashi, correct?" The long haired, lavender-eyed boy, now-known as Neji, asked.

"Without a shadow of a doubt." Tyrell said.

"And your name is? And where do you hail from?" Neji asked.

"Tyrell Carter. Born and Raised in Los Angeles, California."

"A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, TYRELL-KUN! I AM ROCK LEE! MIGHT I SAY YOU SHINE WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Bushy brows, now-known as Rock Lee, said. He reminded Tyrell of the people he finds freaky back home.

Seriously have you seen his brows? They make Satsuki Kiryuin's seem normal by comparison.

(Tyrell: Was Lee always this loud? / Ino: Compared to Naruto and Might Guy, yes.)

"...Um, Thank you?" Tyrell replied unsure how to respond. _'And I thought Nicole was weird'_ Tyrell thought.

"Let us spar, Tyrell-Kun!" Lee said, wanting to test his skills.

"Straight to the point, eh? Very well, just don't expect me to hold back." Tyrell said, as he cracked his knuckles.

Meanwhile Rock Lee Vanishes at a speed that shocked Tyrell.

"So fast!" Tyrell said.

 _ **"Leaf Hurricane!**_ " Lee shouted, as he leaped into the air and dropkicked Tyrell sensing him crashing into a tree.

Tyrell held his head, as he struggled to get back up. "Wow, and I thought I was fast. You may prove to be a challenge. No matter: _**Hunter Pulse**_." Tyrell said, as he sent out of a viral sonar to scan Lee for any weaknesses. "Bingo." Tyrell said as he immediately threw punches and kicks Rock Lee's vital points with the intention of slowing him down.

Which would've worked if Lee hadn't used the substitution jutsu at the last minute.

(Tyrell: Wait a minute, I thought Lee couldn't use chakra. / Ino: He couldn't, you should've won that.)

"What the?" Was all Tyrell could say, at this point.

"Let's see how you can handle me...WITHOUT MY WEIGHTS!" Lee challenged, as he took off his weights, leaving a small crater.

"Heh, Tyrell might be strong but let's see him get out of this one."Neji said, as he was observing the fight with interest.

"You think you're the only one wearing weights? Weights: Disengage." Now it was Tyrell's turn to remove his weights that were holding his chest, wrists, legs, etc. As if on cue, the weights began to fall off one by one. "Now that I'm unrestricted let's see what's more powerful: Your speed or my Blacklight...and speed."

"I see...First Gate: Gate of Opening!" Lee said, as he kicked Tyrell straight in the jaw, sending him flying.

"Ugh!" Tyrell said, as he rubbed he nurses his hurt jaw only to notice Lee underneath him and what he noticed was his red skin!

' _Well from what I've learned about these 'gates' they increase the user's speed and power, but becomes taxing on the user afterwards maybe I could use this to my advantage later on.'_ Tyrell thought, as he saved that bit of information away for later.

"Is that all you got? Cause I'm far from done!" Tyrell said, even though his body is telling him otherwise. But he would never admit that to anyone.

Before Tyrell could attack, he suddenly feels himself being wrapped around Lee's bandages. "What the!?"

"I'm NOT DONE! PRIMARY LOTUS!" Using his bandages, Lee had spun both himself and Tyrell around before they land on the ground.

"Ugh...Man, I gotta say you were one tough S.O.B." Tyrell pointed out.

"I'm so Sorry Tyrell-Kun!" Lee apologized, fearing that he might've gone too far.

"No worries, I'm fine." Tyrell said, while he dusted himself off. "However I'd be more worried about you, cause if ladies back in L.A. found out about who messed up these good looks, it won't be pretty." Tyrell joked, well half-joked to be exactly. "Plus you'd be perfect for my friend, Shelby Marx."

"Who?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, who is this "Shelby Marx?" asked the only female member of Team 9.

"Shelby Marx is a MMA fighter, also one of my friends." Tyrell said.

(Ino: She's really that dangerous, huh? / Tyrell: Yeah, next to Ronda Rousey.)

"I shall have a youthful fight with her!?" Lee stated with enthusiasm.

"I'm sure she'll love a good fight." Tyrell said, knowing the Shelby loved to fight. She wouldn't settle for anything less.

At that same moment…

"LEE!" A man yelled as he touched down in front of Tyrell.

What Tyrell noticed was that it was a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's normally unzipped. His protégé Rock Lee has modelled his appearance after him, and as such both men bear a striking resemblance: both naturally having thick eyebrows and the same haircut. His appearance to Rock Lee gives Tyrell the WTF thought.

(Tyrell: Who's this guy, Lee's father? / Ino: Possibly. But that has never been confirmed, nor denied)

"WELL HELLO THERE, TYRELL! I AM MIGHT GUY! MIGHT I SAY, YOUR FIGHT PROVED YOU HAVE TREMENDOUS POWERS OF YOUTH!?"

"Thank you?" Tyrell said, not knowing what to say.

After smiling at Tyrell, Might Guy shoots Lee a sharp look. "Lee!"

"Y-yes, Guy-Sensei?" Lee asked in fear.

"How dare you nearly injure this young man!" Guy asked (or rather shouted) at his protégé.

"How often do they do this?" Tyrell asked.

"You have no idea..." Neji said as he sweatdropped.

"A lot." The female said, as she also sweatdropped.

"By the way, I never got your name, I'm Tyrell Carter." Tyrell said, introducing the lady with his gleaming smile.

"I'm Tenten!" The female now-known as Tenten, said with a smile of her own.

"You know, remind of this this one girl I know back in California, her name was Chun-Li." Tyrell complimented. And in a way, he was right: they do look alike except for a few obvious differences.

"Oh, yeah-" Before she could comment on that, she gets cut off by Guy.

"How dare you nearly hurt Tyrell! He's a newcomer!" Guy scolded.

' _For someone who promotes the 'Power of Youth', he sure can be rude.'_ Tyrell, Neji, and Tenten thought in unison. _  
_

"I...was...curious..." Lee said in his defense.

(Tyrell: Curious, well his 'curiosity' almost costed me my good looks. / Ino: Don't you usually heal from those? / Tyrell: Well, yeah but still…)

"You're right! And I hope you're ready for your punishment!"

"Punishment?" Tyrell asked.

"Y-yes sir..." Lee said, as he prepared himself for what happened next.

"YOU FOOL!" Guy said, decked Lee straight in the Face! Catching Tyrell off guard.

"Does he always get decked in the face?" Tyrell asked.

"Yep." Was all Tenten could say.

"Guy-Sensei." Lee rubbed his swollen cheek, as he stares at Guy with teary eyes.

"Lee...I'm sorry but...I didn't want to do it!" Guy apologized, as now tears started roll down on his face.

"I'm sorry too, Guy-Sensei!" Lee also apologized, as his tears streamed down his face.

(Tyrell and Ino: Hit the deck! *hides behind the couch*)

"Lee!"

"Guy-Sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

The two then embrace each other tightly as a sunset appears behind them, creeping out Tyrell as he's reminded of WEIRD PEOPLE back in L.A.

That would've been a beautiful sight, if it wasn't two dudes hugging each other.

(Tyrell: I heard of a manly bond…/ Ino: …Yeah, but these two take it way too far!)

' _I've seen weird things in L.A. but these two.'_ Tyrell thought to himself. "What were we talking about, before 'that' happened." Tyrell asked Tenten.

…Only to be cut off by Guy once again.

"Tyrell! This L.A Place! Does it have people with the power of youth?!" Guy asked, eager to spread his teachings of youth to others.

"Right, I was telling TenTen she reminded me of this one girl I know." Tyrell said.

"I'll take that as a yes! Tyrell, as a little gift, please accept this!" Guy said, as he holds up a Green Jumpsuit.

(Ino: You weren't seriously considering wearing that, were you? / Tyrell: If thought that was bad, you should've here my response right… now.)

"With all due respect sir: There's no way in the nine levels of hell, I would ever wear that hideous fashion monstrosity that has disgraced its presence of this great divine earth. I would rather burn that suit into ashes, than to be caught wearing dead in something like that." Tyrell bluntly stated, as he was simply being honest. Cause unlike Sai, he knew when to tread lightly. Now isn't one of those times, it just had to be said.

Meanwhile, Neji and Tenten were trying so hard not to laugh at Guy's facial expression. That sentence alone made the two respect Tyrell.

(Ino: Wow, Tyrell, did you really had to go that far? / Tyrell: I know my statement was brutal, Ino, but someone had to say it.)

"Huh!? BUT WHY!?" Guy shouted, as he couldn't believe what he had just said.

"I'll leave the jumpsuit thing to you and Lee. Besides, I highly doubt that no one else wanna see anyone see a third guy wearing that, unless you're trying to give people years of psychiatric therapy." Tyrell said with a blank expression on his face.

"You fool! You lack the POWER OF YOUTH!" Guy shouted at him.

But he was ignored, as he caught Tyrell sending text messages to his friends back at home.

"Huh? I'm sorry did you say something?" Tyrell said with an eye-smile that would make Kakashi proud.

"Oh! You IGNORED ME! YOU'RE WORSE THAN KAKASHI!" Guy shouted in outrage.

"I rather be like Kakashi, then to be like someone who has zero sense of fashion! Hello Guy the 1980's called, they want their style back!" Tyrell said with a smirk, as both Tenten and the ever so serious Neji, broke out into fits of laughter."

(Tyrell: I can't believe I made Neji laugh. / Ino: I'd never knew that Neji _could_ laugh.)

"To make up for being ignored, I shall walk around the village on my hands 500 times!" Guy proclaimed with determination.

"I'll go too!" Lee said with that same determination.

"HAIL! THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Both Guy and Lee shouted in the name of youth, as they began to walk on their hands.

"How do your two manage to keep sane around these two?" Tyrell asked, as the two stopped laughing.

"You'll get used to it." Neji said, as if was that simple.

"I seriously doubt that, dude." Tyrell said as he waved goodbye at the two.

After Tyrell refused Might Guy's offer he left and wondered around the training field before he came across three teenagers around his age.

One was a male with dark, bushy brown hair with dark sunglasses. He wears a long, green jacket that hangs down to his knees in addition to a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back.

Another was a male with short, brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. He wears a nowadays leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket.

The third teenager was a girl with a long, dark, blue hair that's set in a straight, hime-style haircut who wears a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over a mesh shirt with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals.

"Who are you three supposed to be?" Tyrell asked the three.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my dog Akamaru!" The wild one now-known as Kiba, said as he introduced himself. While his dog, now-known as Akamaru, barked in response.

"I'm the newest member of Team Kakashi: Tyrell Carter." Tyrell said, as he jabbed a thumb towards himself.

"And I am Shino Abura-"

"Whoa! That phone thing of yours looks cool!" Kiba said in awe

"Isn't it?" Tyrell asked, as he already knew how awesome technology is.

"...Ignored again..." The usually silent one, now-known as Shino, said and he was growing annoyed because he was ignored.

"Who's she?" Tyrell asked, as he noticed the shy girl.

"O-oh...I'm Hinata Hyuga...N-nice to meet you...Tyrell-Kun." The shy one, now-known as Hinata, said shyly as she twiddled her fingers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinata." Tyrell said. _'Cute girl, although she needs some help on her confidence issues.'_ Tyrell thought to himself. "Y'know, maybe you should hang out with Jade!" Tyrell said, referring to Hollywood Arts' Ice Queen.

"Jade?" Hinata said, as she had never heard of Jade before.

"She a friend of mine back in Los Angeles." Tyrell said. "Well, nice meeting you guys."

"Ignored yet again!" Shino said.

"You want to know how L.A. is right?" Tyrell asked, as Shino simply nodded. "I'll sum it up in these words: Hot spots and Beautiful Women, Nuff Said. Later." Tyrell said as he began to Moonwalk away.

"...How short." Was all that Shino said.

(After Tyrell Makes it back to Naruto's apartment)

"Where were you, bro? Sai, Sakura-Chan and I couldn't find you." Naruto asked.

"Lee happened." Tyrell said.

"Oh! Gotta love him." Naruto said, as he remembered his eccentric friend.

"Yeah, how could you not?" Tyrell said, as he sat down on the couch. "I'm just ecstatic though! I'm going back to L.A tomorrow!"

"And we all get to come with you, right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! I even have a couple of girls for you to hook up with!" Tyrell said, as he was

"Like who?" Naruto asked.

"Well there's this one girl name Cat, you know that girl I've told you about?" Tyrell reminded him, as he knew Naruto loves red-headed women.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, as he now remembered the redhead.

"I figured you two would get along just fine." Tyrell said, knowing that both Naruto and Cat have the same personalities… somewhat.

(Ino: You really think Naruto would make this work / Tyrell: Yes, because Cat's a ditzy redhead. Naruto is… well, Naruto. / Ino: Ok, point taken.)

And with that the two go to bed.

In a certain cave, there stood a giant statue with ten fingers on it. Atop of nine of the fingers stood a different person and in the middle was a hologram silhouette of a man that had only ripple eyes that were the only visible features of him.

"So, I take it that the quest of trying to locate the nine tails was unsuccessful." The ripple eyed man said.

"Yeah, Hm!" Another hologram said in which a bang was visible.

"Well, Deidara-Senpai was pretty stupid after all to try to find him!" Another hologram silhouette said in which a spiral designed mask was visible.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Tobi! I can't believe I'm partnered with you!" Deidara said irriated.

"It can't be helped after all…" One of the hologram silhouettes said in which the White and Black Parts were visible. The White side had spoken.

Especially with the death of Sasori…." The black half had spoken.

"Zetsu's right. But knowing Naruto, I doubt he'll let us easily capture him..." A hologram silhouette said in which the Sharingan was visible.

"You have a point, Itachi which brings me to my next point…the two tails Jinchuruki was seen spotted in Kumogakure. Hidan, Kakuzu, I'm assigning you both to its capture." The ripple eyed leader said.

"Well fuck! This shit sounds fun! I can have a sacrifice for Lord Jashin!" The one known as Hidan said excitedly.

"Shut up, Hidan! I can't believe I'm partnered with such an irritant…" Kakuzu had complained.

"Well then…this meaning is adjourned…" The ripple eyed leader said before his hologram along with the others vanished.

 _End_

That's a wrap on the 3rd chapter.

Next Time, Tyrell and the rest of the Konoha 12 will be visiting Tyrell's hometown of Los Angeles.

What happens next? Stay tuned, and fine out.

Peace.


	4. A Nice Return Home!

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Tyrell Carter and Ino Yamanaka

Crowd: *cheers loudly as both Tyrell and Ino came onto the stage*

Tyrell: How you all doing tonight!

Crowd: *cheered loudly in response*

Ino: Does that answer your question, Tyrell?

Tyrell: Yeah, anyways in this chapter yours truly will introduce the Konoha 12 to his hometown of Los Angeles.

Ino: Along with catching up with some old friends.

Tyrell: That's also true, anyways it's time for the disclaimer. Ino care to start us off?

Ino: Tyrell doesn't own Naruto, if he did Sasuke would've been a memory.

Tyrell: Remember, she said it I didn't. Let's go!

Chapter 4: A Nice Return Home?!

"So, we're all ready to go to my hometown?" Tyrell asked, as he was putting his shades on.

"Hell, yeah!" Naruto asked, as he smashed his fist in his hand.

"If anything urgent comes up, CALL US!" Tsunade yelled out.

"Don't worry we will!" Tyrell yelled back, as he waved off her concern.

"Do we have enough food?!" Choji asked, as he Slobbered uncontrollably.

"We should, if you don't eat up everything." Tyrell said, knowing that Choji uncontrollable appetite.

"Yeah, Choji." Ino said, siding with Tyrell.

(Tyrell: You ever tried giving Choji fruit? / Ino: Yeah, once, that didn't end well.)

"With your intellect, I hope we don't get lost." Shikamaru told Tyrell, with a bored look on his face.

"I know L.A. like the back of my hand, which I will use to bitchslap you with if you ever doubt me. Plus my ride comes equipped with a G.P.S. so it's all good." Tyrell warned him, while wondering how did was he a ninja in the first place. Besides he planned out everything in the worst case scenario.

"Hey, dumbass! There're twelve of us including our senseis! How the hell do you expect us to fit in your "ride"?" Kiba asked, as he laughed at Tyrell. He'll come to regret that, later.

"Clearly you don't know me that well, do ya? I have a limousine, and a private jet. Back at home I'm pretty famous. I just never had a reason to use them, until now. Besides all I gotta do is make is a call." Tyrell said, as he takes out his cell phone, and dials the number. "There my limo should arrive shortly, who the dumbass now?" Tyrell smirked at Kiba, who just turned and scoffed. While Naruto laughed at Kiba.

(Tyrell: Bet he won't say nothing now. / Ino: Yeah, he really needs to think before he speaks… then again that'd probably be too much to ask or him.)

While everyone was talking amongst themselves, their ride have finally arrived. The ride in question was a custom made pearl white Cadillac Escalade stretch limousine with 20" Lexani chrome wheels.

"Whoa! Cool!" Tenten replied in awe.

"If you think that's cool, wait til you see the inside." Tyrell said, as everyone went inside the limo.

"Yes! This limousine has a power of youth!" Lee stated, with enthusiasm.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Tyrell asking them, already knowing the answer.

Well all were impressed except one...

"I've seen better." Shikamaru said, even though that's a lie.

"You bout to cross a line here, bro. Besides, name one time you've ever seen something as awesome as this?" Tyrell challenged him.

"Seems pretty troublesome. A half-assed moving stick? Pfft! Yeah, totally impressive!" Said the lazy as hell Shikamaru, while laying down and yawning.

So far Tyrell have met him for what two days, and he already had enough of his smartass. Seriously Vi, Caitlyn, and Jinx have better attitudes than this guy.

(Ino: Who's Vi, Caitlyn, and Jinx? / Tyrell: Vi and Caitlyn are police officers, Jinx is a girl with a crazy obsession with guns, she's also crazy fun.)

"Ok you can be a playa hater all you want, but I will sit here and all you to diss my limo like that. Besides it's not like I invited you." Tyrell said, as he contemplating whether or not to punch his lights out. Then again… "Matter fact, it's about time someone should teach you a lesson in respect." Tyrell said, as he grabbed his shirt, and began to punch his face in a couple of times.

He would've continued, if Ino didn't held his arm back.

"Tyrell, the idiot isn't worth it. Please stop, for me?" Ino asked him, as she pressed her breasts against her arm tightly.

"Fine, but only cause you said please." Tyrell said, as he roughly shoved Shikamaru back to his seat.

"Yes, Shikamaru-Kun, you should respect, dickless's limousine. No thanks are necessary, Dickless, I just hope you grow a dick before your seventeenth birthday." Sai said, not knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

"Remember these words Sai: Bodybag and Six feet underground." Tyrell said, already lost his cool with one. He'll have no problem doing a repeat with Sai.

"It's okay if you're...GAY." Sai said, with his fake smile. While flipped through his book

"Two things, One: I prefer women, something you know nothing about. Two…" Was all Tyrell said before he proceeded to beat up Sai, till he's unresponsive.

"You weren't gonna stop me on that one, Ino?" Tyrell asked her.

"Actually, his beating was justified." Ino replied, as she leaned back and smiled.

(Tyrell: Why didn't you stop me during that scene, Ino? / Ino: Because Sai owed me some money, and he didn't paid me back.)

"Mr. Tyrell, we've arrived at L.A." The limousine driver said.

"Much Appreciated, okay guys time to step out." Tyrell said, as everyone stepped out.

"Whoa! This is California!? What a big ass city!" Naruto said, shocked to be in such a big city.

"I wish I had a camera!" Sakura said, wanting to take some pictures to remember this day.

"Don't worry Sakura, I could buy you one while we here, or a cell phone if you like." Tyrell offered.

"Wow, thanks!" Sakura said, as she smiled at Tyrell.

"So, where are we going to first?" Yamato asked.

"First, we're heading off to Tori's place. I'm sure she'd love to meet you all." Tyrell said, referring to his longtime friend. "Try to keep up." Tyrell said, and he ran in supersonic speed, while the others tried to catch up.

(The Vega Residence)

It was early in the morning in the house of two certain girls.

One of the girls is tall, very slim, beautiful girl with dark brown hair. She also has tanned skin, and is known for her cute cheekbones and beauty. Her name is Tori Vega.

The other girl is three inches shorter than Tori. Like her sister she also has long dark brown hair, but with blonde highlights. She also has brown eyes, and a bigger bust. Her name is Trina Vega.

"Yawn...Another day of school?" Tori asked, while doing some stretches.

"Yeah...I wonder where Tyrell is..." Trina said, referring to her and Tori's favorite dreadhead.

(Ino: I understand how you knew Tori, but how'd you know Trina? / Tyrell: I was helping Tori out with her project, then Trina brought me to her room and she tried to seduce me.)

Before the two of them could think about him any further, there was a knock on the door. When the two opened the door, to say they were surprised would be an understatement. They were excited that he was here.

"You fine ladies called for a handsome dreadhead? Well look no further for he has finally arrived." Tyrell said, joking on his introduction.

"Tyrell!" Both Tori and Trina said, as they both hugged him.

' _Yeah it feels good to be back home.'_ Tyrell thought in nostalgia, as he returned the hug.

"So where the hell have you been?" Trina asked.

"Long story, Trina." Tyrell said, not wanting to bore her with the details.

"So what're the names of all those guys?" Tori asked, pointing towards the Konoha 12.

"These people are Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. I'm just showing them around Los Angeles." Tyrell explained to her. "What have you two been doing as of late?"

"Oh same old, same old with Sikowitz." Tori said.

"Yeah." Trina said, agreeing with her sister.

"He's still drinking coconut juice?" Tyrell asked.

"Haha! I had to drink Coconut juice one time!" Naruto said, as he laughed at the memory.

"Was it on a dare?" Tyrell asked him.

"It was during a bell-test!" Naruto replied.

(Ino: I've got to ask this: what's with Sikowitz and Coconut juice? / Tyrell: Every time he drinks some, it gives him psychedelic visions.)

"Wow! You're really cute!" Trina said, looking at Naruto.

"Hehe, thanks!" Naruto said, while scratching the back of his head.

 _'So far everybody's getting along, nice.'_ Tyrell thought to himself, glad to see that they're on the same page. _  
_

"Oh Tyrell. So, these must be friends of yours?" Mrs. Vega asked, now stepping into conversation, while pointing towards the Konoha 12.

"Of course... well 10 out of 12 of them are, two of them not so much." Tyrell said, referring to both Shikamaru and Sai.

"Nice to meet ya, ma'am! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo! The next hokage!" Naruto introduced himself, while gaining some weird looks from the Vega ladies.

"...What's a hokage?" Tori asked, as she never heard of one before. Can't really blame her though.

"Are you okay, son? Did you hit your head on the way here?" Mrs. Vega asked, thinking that Naruto had lost his mind.

(Tyrell: I'm bet he gets asked that a lot, huh? / Ino: Way too many times.)

"I'm tempted to say yes. But seriously, from what I've learned a Kage is like a leader of their city. Kinda like an Emperor, King, President, etcetera." Tyrell said, showing off a bit of his knowledge.

"Idiot." Both Sakura and Kiba said, in response to Naruto's introduction from earlier.

"In any case, we better go! School's about to begin!" Tori said.

"Oh, right." Tyrell said, as he completely forgot about School.

"School! Ew!" Naruto said, as he and school have a bad history.

"Dude, you haven't even seen it yet." Tyrell said, wondering what's his beef with school is.

"Wait! We gotta go!?" Naruto asked.

"For once I agree with him!" Kiba said, putting in his two cents.

"You guys act like one day in Hollywood Arts, would kill you." Tyrell said.

"You said we were gonna have FUN! Not go to prison, A.K.A, School!" Naruto said, as he was not looking forward to going.

"Hollywood Arts is completely different from other schools." Tyrell said, trying to reassure him.

(Tyrell: Ino, rewind back to earlier, what's Naruto's deal with school? / Ino: Allow me to put it like this, Naruto and school are like cats and dogs: They don't get along well.)

"Hmph! I'll believe it when I see it!" Naruto said, as he crossed his arms.

"Then we can go on my Ink Bird!" Sai said to everyone.

"Ink Bird?" Tyrell, Tori, and Trina said in unison.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" Sai said, as he took out his scroll to summon an eagle made of ink.

 _'I'll admit, that is impressive.'_ Tyrell thought to himself, but he wouldn't admit it out loud. _  
_  
"Well, everyone, hop on!" Sai said, as everyone did just that.

"Uh...is this thing, durable?" Tori asked.

"We don't unless we find out, Tori. Besides if you're scared you could always hold onto me." Tyrell said, as he threw his arm around Tori's shoulder.

"Sai, was it? We'll stay on, right?" Tori asked, as she along with everyone else doesn't plan on falling.

"Of course! Unless you're stupid enough to fall!" Sai said.

"...Well that makes us feel better..." Trina sarcastically replied, not pleased with Sai's response.

"I'm so sorry, I meant nothing by it! Please take no offense!" Sai said, even though he didn't mean it.

"This guy is weird, you know that?" Tori asked Tyrell.

"You have no idea." Tyrell said, knowing that first hand.

While that was going on, the ink bird took off.

"Whoa!" Tori said, as she was clinging on to Naruto.

"Trina, you and Tori ok back there?" Tyrell asked the two ladies.

"I'm making sure we don't fall!" Trina shouted, as she was clinging onto Lee.

"Whoa!" Naruto said, as he started to blush. Either from Tori, or the fact that he was really high up.

"Cool, cause I don't want you or Tori to fall either." Tyrell said to the two, with a smile.

(Ino: You like them, don't you? / Tyrell: Maybe, is that so wrong?)

"Dickless, is this the place?" Sai asked Tyrell, as he pointed down.

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that, and yes that's the spot." Tyrell said, as he seriously considered throwing Sai off the bird. But the bird already landed.

Oh well, maybe next time.

(Timeskip: 5 minutes later)

"Well...I must say...this looks like an eccentric school..." Neji pointed out, as he looked around the unique style of Hollywood Arts.

"See like I said, completely different from other schools." Tyrell said.

"Yosh! Do people here have the Power of Youth!?" Lee asked.

"Personally, I wouldn't know, but you could ask them your-" However before he could finish...

"He left!" Tenten said, noticed that she's a teammate short.

"Naruto left too! Idiot!" Sakura yelled, embarrassed by the knuckleheaded blonde.

"Sai's gone too!" Yamato said, as his skin turned pale.

"How much trouble could he possibly..." Tyrell was about to ask, until he heard a very familiar and very angry voice.

"YOU WAIT TIL I CATCH YOU!" A certain someone yelled, pushing through everything and everyone.

"…On second thought, forget I even asked." Tyrell said, as he facepalmed for two reasons. One, he answered his own question. Two, he knew that under no circumstances that you should _never_ get on her bad side.

The girl was an inch taller than Tori, and has noticeably pale skin. She also has piercings, tattoos, blue-green eyes; and Dark Brown hair with blue, green, and purple highlights. Her name is Jade West.

And she's not in a good mood, then again when is she ever?

"Wait, what's wrong?" Tori asked

"Out of the way, PRINCESS!" Jade demanded, pushing Tori out of the way.

"What happened?" Trina asked, as she was confused as everyone.

"No time to explain! I have to ram my fists in the face of some constantly smiling pale guy!" Jade said, confusing everyone at first; but Tyrell figures it out.

"That's Sai, apparently he loves to get beaten up." Tyrell said, knowing that Sai was basically screwed.

"Well, what happened?" Tori asked, wanting to know the whole story.

"It was like this…" Jade began, taking a deep breath as she retold the events that hopped up til now.

(FLASHBACK BEGINS.)

While everyone was going on about their business, Jade, as usual, was particularly miffed this morning.

"I'm pissed off this morning!" Jade said, causing some students to back away in fear.

Until...

Sai BUMPS INTO HER!

"Hey, moron, watch it!" Jade shouted at idiot before him.

I humbly apologize, but you should watch where YOU go, otherwise you'll just anger people." Sai said harmlessly, unaware of who he was speaking to.

Other students are shocked at how Sai speaks to her, a couple in particular.

"Whoa! Did you hear that!?" Andre said, thinking if the guy had lost his marbles. Andre is 5'8" has brown eyes, and brown hair done in dreadlocks.

"That guy's crazy!" Beck said, knowing Jade longer than anybody. Beck is 5' 11.5" inches tall, brown eyes, and long brown hair.

"Doesn't he know who's he talking to?" Robbie asked, as he almost felt sorry for Sai. Robbie is 5' 9.5" inches tall, Has pale skin, wears glasses, has a Jewish afro, and is always seen carrying a puppet.

"He makes YOU look smart!" Rex pointed out, making fun of Robbie as usual. Rex is a ventriloquist dummy, and to an extent, Robbie's alter ego.

(Back with Sai and Jade)

"What'd you say!?" Jade asked, as she was becoming increasingly furious.

Whenever that happens, most people would run and never look back.

"I just said how you shouldn't be so stupid and clueless." Sai said, as he smiled much to Jade's annoyance.

"What the hell are you smiling about!?" Jade asked, while she cracked her knuckles, wanting to knock that look off his face.

"I'm just sorry that you're such a homely, manly-looking banshee." Sai 'innocently' replied with a smile

That did it.

"Ho-" Robbie started

"Ly-" Andre added

"SHIT!" Beck finished

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Jade said, as she run towards Sai with intent to beat him into next week.

"I'll see you later." Sai said, as he began to run for his life.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"And THAT'S what happened." Jade finished.

"Ok Jade is anything but a 'homely, manly-looking banshee'. I mean come on, Jade's hot, you'd be a fool not to see that." Tyrell said, as he looped his arm around Jade's shoulder. Jade slapped his arm away, and turned not wanting him to see her blush.

"What a dumbass..." Naruto and Sakura said, as they sigh in embarrassment of their emotionally challenged friend.

"Either he's got guts, or he's a bigger idiot than Naruto...no offence." Tyrell said, apologizing in advance.

"...Taken." Naruto said, as he signed in annoyance.

"Oh, get over it!" Sakura said, laughing at Naruto's expense.

"Yeah, you have a dopey effect around you." Jade said, throwing her opinion out there.

(Tyrell: Y'know now that Jade brought it up, he does look dopey. / Ino: That would explain so much.)

"So what y'all wanna do now?" Tyrell asked the gang.

Only to discover that everyone went their own ways.

"Oh, real nice guys! I'm heading off to class, I guess." Tyrell said, walking off to Sikowitz's class

Only to hear Sakura yelling at someone!

"What the?" Tyrell asked himself, only to notice Ino and Sakura glaring at a certain red head. The redhead was 5'1" with a petite body frame. She has Dark magenta hair, brown eyes. She's known for her ditzy and childlike demeanor. Her name is Cat Valentine.

"Here we go." Tyrell said, as he ran towards Sakura's location.

(With Sakura, Ino, and Cat)

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura said, yelling at Cat.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" Ino said, also yelling at Cat.

"Ladies, Ladies, what seems to be the problem here?" Tyrell asked, playing peacekeeper. Which was kinda weird, cause most times he preferred the role of Hellraiser.

"Oh, Tyrell, hi! These meanies are yelling at me." Cat said, pointing to Sakura and Ino.

"How all this happened?" Tyrell asked, wasting to know everything.

"That moron ate some FOOD PILLS!" Sakura said.

"They looked yummy for my tummy." Cat said in her defense, while she rubbed her tummy.

 _'Yep, same ol' Cat'_ Tyrell thought, as he smiled at the redhead. But now's the time for him to be serious for a moment. "Cat didn't anyone ever told you to never eat things that doesn't belong to you?"

"But they looked super yummy!" Cat whined, thinking that Tyrell would hate her over one little mistake.

"And she even drank some of Lady Tsunade's Sake!" Ino added.

Scratch that, _two_ mistakes.

"Cat I understand how some things look super yummy, I get that. However, that doesn't excuse you from eating and/or drinking their stuff. You have to apologize." Tyrell said.

"I'm sorry..." Cat apologized, while making a pouty face for effect.

(Tyrell: One a lady makes a pouty face, can't stay mad forever / Ino: How would you know? / Tyrell: Tori tried it on me once to make help her with her project)

"...You are like a female Naruto." Sakura pointed out.

"Here, have a piece of candy." Tyrell said, as he gives Cat some candy, then he ruffled her hair.

"Yay!" Cat happily exclaimed as she gobbles it all up, including the wrappers.

"She really IS like a female Naruto." Ino said, agreeing with Sakura.

"Naruto? That means fishcake!" Cat said, as her mouth starts to water.

"What would say, if I told you that there is actually someone named Naruto?" Tyrell asked her.

"No! I want some fish-cake!" Cat argued, not only was her mouthwatering but now her stomach was gurgling

"Ya know...I used to want to get Naruto together with Hinata but I think Cat is better." Sakura said, now seeing that her and Naruto would be a picture perfect match.

"You know what Sakura, that's a great idea! That's exactly what we'll do... right after Cat gets some fishies in her tummy." Tyrell said, while scratching Cat's tummy.

"Yay! By the way, you have a big forehead." Cat said, much to Sakura's anger.

(Tyrell and Ino: Whether Cat knew it or not, she messed up)

"What!?" Sakura said, walking towards Cat with fire in her eyes.

"Cat you might wanna run as fast as possible." Tyrell said, while he facepalmed.

"Why?" Cat asked, while wondering what she did wrong.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, as she chased after Cat.

"Tyrell, help!" Cat said, as she hides behind him

 _'How did I end up in this situation, again?'_ Tyrell thought, with a sigh. _  
_  
"Tyrell, MOVE!" Sakura demanded.

"Lucky guess, but seriously Cat you really need to run." Tyrell said, while dodging Sakura's punches.

"Oh, boy!" Cat said, as she ran like her life depended on it. Which in this case, she is.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sakura said, while she chased after her, leaving Tyrell and Ino alone.

"Ino you're friends with Sakura right? You think you can tell me the story about her forehead situation?" Tyrell asked her, with a curious expression.

"Okay, a long time ago when Sakura was around six, she used to get bullied for her forehead by this mean girl named Ami. She used to be really shy and withdrawn before I came along. So, that's why she's self-conscious about her forehead." Ino explained, while Tyrell nodded in understanding.

 _'Had I been around them earlier, Ami would've been nothing more but a memory.'_ Tyrell thought, before he turned back to Ino."You're a good friend Ino, at least I now know what to avoid. Now if you'll excuse me I have to stop Sakura from beating Cat into the ground." Tyrell flashed her a smile, before he runs after Cat and Sakura. Ino, having nothing better to do, she just simply followed him.

(With Sakura and Cat)

"Quit chasing me!" Cat said, as she was still running away from Sakura.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sakura said, still running after her. With her strength she'll probably do exactly that.

"This is even worse than that time I cut off Jade's Eyebrows!" Cat said, remember that particular memory. She also remembered Jade cutting her hair while she slept, the result wasn't pretty.

(Ino: Time out! She cut off her eyebrows? / Tyrell: She didn't just cut them off, she _waxed_ them clean off.)

"Sakura could you please calm down. I'm sure Cat didn't mean anything buy it, right Cat?" Tyrell asked her, as he saw Sakura holding her up in the air.

"Yeah! I just want some fish-cake for my tummy!" Cat complained, as her stomach groaned.

(Tyrell: I'm pretty sure there's a lesson in this, somewhere. / Ino: Yeah, never think on an empty stomach.)

"Sakura if you let Cat go, I'll give you a massage. Ladies love it when I give them massages. Plus it's a great way for you to mellow out." Tyrell stated, and it was a well-known fact. Whenever he massages the ladies, they keep coming back for more.

"Fine." Sakura sighed, as she lets go of Cat.

"Thank you, Sakura. Come on Cat, let's go get you some fishcakes."

"Yay!" Cat cheered, as her mouth slobbers in anticipation.

(Asphalt Café: 10 minutes later.)

"She's like Choji as well." Ino pointed out, as she watched Cat quickly eat through all those fishcakes.

"I know, right. Hey Ino, remember when you asked me about if Quinn is prettier than you?" Tyrell asked, as he remembered her question from two days ago.

"Oh, yeah. Why?" Ino asked, curious about his answer.

"While me and Quinn are friends, you're way prettier than she is." Tyrell told her, causing Ino to smile.

' _Yes I knew it, take that Quinn!'_ Ino thought, while her Chibi version was doing a victory dance. "Who's the blonde girl and the one with tan skin?" Ino asked, while looking at the picture Tyrell showed on his phone.

"Can you be a bit more specific, please?" Tyrell asked, knowing that there's a lot of that he met that could fit the description.

"The one with blonde hair that the bushy haired kid is staring lovingly at and the one that looks like she's posing for the camera." Ino said, as she described the two in detail.

"Oh yeah, that's Zoey and Lola." Tyrell said, as he remember the the ladies.

"Look who I got!" Jade said, while holding Sai's neck in her hands.

"Can't...BREATHE!" Sai said, trying to force the words out.

"Normally I'd be first on hitting Sai, but since Jade found him by all means ladies first." Tyrell said, as he just sit back and watch

"CAN'T BREATHE!" Sai reminded them, as he eyes threatened to pop.

"You had it coming, Sai. I'd say I feel sorry for ya, but that'll be a lie." Tyrell said, not even trying to save him.

"CAN'T...BREATHE!" Sai said again, as his normally pale face was turning blue.

"Hey Ino, you hear something?" Tyrell ignored Sai, causing Ino to laugh.

(Ino: You're not a fan of Sai, are you? / Tyrell: The weapons, yes. The person himself, not so much.)

"Quit...Ignoring...me!" Sai struggled to say, but in Jade's grip why even bother.

"Aw, shut up!" Jade said, as she slapped Sai in his skull.

"You know, I could watch this all day, and I still wouldn't be bored." Tyrell said, while the weird school bell rings. "Well, we better get to class."

"Can...you tell Jade...to free...me?" Sai pleaded.

"Fine, but If I ever hear of you insulting my friends again, Jade and I will come up with something much worse. Understood?"

"Y-yes!" Sai said, as his pale face went totally blue.

"Jade I hate to say it, and I mean _really_ hate this, but I think he's had enough." Tyrell said with a sigh, as Jade reluctantly dropped Sai. However if he was to be honest: he would've let Jade choked Sai for as long as she pleased.

"This place sure has a weird bell." Naruto said, stating the obvious.

"You'll get used to it, eventually." Tyrell said, as everyone walked off to Sikowitz's class.

 _End_

So that's a wrap on chapter 4.

Tyrell, Naruto, and the others have arrived in Los Angeles.

And as always don't forget to leave a review.

Peace.


	5. Fun Teachings and A New Threat

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Tyrell Carter and Ino Yamanaka.

Crowd: *Cheers loudly as Tyrell and Ino walked out*

Tyrell: We're back…

Ino: …and this time, we're not going anywhere!

Crowd: *cheers louder than before*

Tyrell: Now today's episode is all about…

Ino: *quickly covers Tyrell's mouth* Whoa! I thought that we've agreed on no spoilers.

Tyrell: *takes Ino's hand from his mouth* Why does your hands smell like a mixture of lavender and honey? Ino by any chance had you been…

Ino: *blushes a bright shade of red* Ok time for Tyrell to do the disclaimer.

Tyrell: I don't own Victorious, Naruto, or anything else that might be used for as long as this story will last. Now that that's done, let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 5: Fun Teachings and A New Threat

So who's this Sikowitz' guy again? Naruto asked, as Tyrell nearly felled over.

"I TOLD YOU THREE TIMES ALREADY, YA STUPID IDIOT!" Tyrell shouted

"Oh right." Naruto said, giving his trademark goofy grin.

(Tyrell: Ino is Naruto always like this with others? / Ino: Well this _is_ Naruto we're talking about so yeah.)

' _I think it's pretty clear why he's not the brightest.'_ Tyrell thought, with a sigh.

"I swear you remind me of that guy from that show..." Tori said, trying to remember the name.

"Isn't it...Dragon Tail S?" Trina asked, although she was way off. At least she'd got the 'Dragon' part.

"NO YOU IDIOTS it's DRAGON BALL Z!" Jade shouted, as everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"Honestly I expected that from Cat, But from you Jade? Never thought that you of all people would be into anime." Tyrell said, as he was genuinely surprised.

And with good reason too, Jade was the absolute _last_ person that Tyrell had expected to be an anime fan.

"S-shut up." Jade said, as she turned around and blushed.

"Haha, you're just as emo as Shino!" Naruto said, unaware of the fact that Shino is right next to him. "Sorry!"

"When did he get here?" Tyrell asked.

"You forget about me and left me at Tori's home." Shino said, with his usual silent demeanor

"To be honest I thought you were with us, yet you never said anything." Tyrell said.

"Anyways, let's just go to Sikowitz's room." Shino said, as the group makes their way to the classroom

"Here we are!"

"Wait, is this a classroom or a theatre?" Naruto asked.

"Little bit of both." Tyrell answered.

"Glad to see you're back Tyrell! Where've you been?" Sikowitz asked.

"Honestly, I didn't know. One minute I was with Tori and the others, next thing I woke up in some village with ninjas." Tyrell said, as he still doesn't have a clue.

"Ninjas? These guys?" Sikowitz asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's the country bumpkin hillbilly?" Sai asked, referring to Sikowitz.

"One, yes these guys are ninjas. Second, believe it or not, that's my teacher Sikowitz." Tyrell said.

"He looks like a retarded country bumpkin." Sai said, as all students stare wide eyed at the albino.

"And you look like the guy that's about to lose a few teeth if you don't shut it." Tyrell warned

Then again if he could be honest with himself, he could care less about what happened to Sai.

"Excuse me?" Sikowitz asked, as the usually calm teacher felt his blood begin to boil.

"Sir do you have a dick?" Sai 'innocently' asked, while everyone's faces went pale.

' _Oh well, can't say I didn't warn him.'_ Tyrell thought.

"Tyrell, do whatever you want to him." Sikowitz said, as he was pretty much annoyed with Sai.

I thought you'd never ask, teach." Tyrell said, as he grabbed Sai and threw him out the window. "Anyone that wants to watch is more that welcome." Tyrell said, as he jumped out the window to beat up Sai.

"Haha, that Sai guy is hilarious!" Leon said, as everyone stares blankly at him.

(One Beatdown Later)

"Did I miss anything?" Tyrell asked, as he walked back in the classroom.

"Well while you were gone, there were these guys with black cloaks with red clouds on them!" Robbie said.

' _Red Clouds? Sounds like this 'Akatsuki' group that the lazy prince was talking about back in Konoha.'_ Tyrell thought, before looking back at Robbie. "Did one of them had blue hair with an origami flower of her hair?"

"No, it was just some weirdo in an orange mask and a person with long blonde hair." Robbie said.

"Yeah, I have no idea who either of them are." Tyrell said.

"Are you sure these guys are ninjas? They seem kind of...eccentric." Sikowitz pointed out.

"Of course they're ninjas, besides you're the last person to talk about being eccentric." Tyrell also pointed out.

"Well can you "ninjas" at least play an instument?"Sikowitz asked, putting air quotes around ninjas.

"To my knowledge, no. Unless those instruments involve sharp, lethal, objects then this'll be a different story." Tyrell said, knowing that neither of these ninjas have probably never played one.

And so with that Sikowitz begins his long lesson until...FIVE LOUD SNORES disrupted the atmosphere of the class. And who did they belong to, you may ask it was none other than Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Lee, who were all asleep with snot bubbles hanging out of their noses.

Seeing the opportunity laid out in front of him, Tyrell takes out a megaphone and airhorn. "You guys might wanna cover your ears." Soon after they did, Tyrell had cranked the megaphone to its highest setting, while blowing the airhorn to their faces.

"Ugh, wha? Five more minutes Iruka Sensei!" Naruto said, as everyone laughed at him.

"We're not in your hometown, Naruto. We're in Los Angeles now." Tyrell reminded him.

"Damn it Tyrell! You ruined my dream! I had the BEST DREAM EVER! Sakura was about to propose to me!" Naruto said, inciting another round of laughter.

"You might wanna think about what you just said, bro." Tyrell said, cause that sentence didn't even come close to right.

"Huh/? Why?" Asked Naruto.

"One, you said Sakura was about to propose to you, which means you'd be the bitch in the relationship... which wouldn't be that far off since Sakura keeps smacking you like one. Two, everybody knows that the guy proposes to the girl not the other way around. And finally, and this is just an opinion, Sakura would most likely choose me over you." Tyrell said.

"Oh get real! I'd sooner believe she gets with Sasuke!" Naruto said, and right after he did, Tyrell started to leak some killer intent as he attacked Naruto.

(One beatdown later)

Tyrell was walking towards an already beaten Naruto as he grabbed him by the throat.

"Listen carefully, cause I'll only say this once: Next time you compare me to him, I won't hesitate to finish what I started." Tyrell said, looking towards Kiba, Choji, and company. "This goes for any and all ninjas, what I did to Naruto would pale in comparison to what's in store." With that warning set in place, Tyrell had threw Naruto into a wall emphasizing his point, while walking out the room.

Seeing that her longtime friend in a different mood, other than his usual chill attitude, Tori had decided to go after him.

(Outside the Asphalt Café)

Tyrell was seen sitting on one of the tables watching the skies and the palm trees. He couldn't be in the same room as Naruto, due to the fact that if he was, he'll most likely do something that he'll regret.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice called out.

Tyrell didn't even have to turn around to know whose voice it was… well he could, but he chose not to in this case.

"Of course." Tyrell said, as Tori sat down right next to him

"Are you okay? I've never seen you like that before..." Tori asked, showing concern for her longtime friend.

"I'm fine, I just need to cool off for a while. Although I appreciate your concern, Tori." Tyrell said

"I think Naruto was just joking. I mean he is an idiot." Tori said, as she laughed a little bit

"He's not just any idiot, he's a natural born idiot." Tyrell said, giving a laugh of his of his own.

As the two are about to kiss...AN EXPLOSION IS HEARD! And a scream is heard.

"That sounds like..." Tyrell trailed off

"Helen!" Tori finished.

' _Something tells me this has Naruto written all over it.'_ Tyrell thought, running to the source of danger.

(Back inside Hollywood Arts…)

"I keep telling you I have nothing to do with what you want!" Helen shouted in her defense.

At that time two men appeared. One of which was a big man with stitches on his arms and other had silver hair with a scythe.

"BULL FUCKING SHIT! Where's the nine tails Jinchuuriki?" Hidan asked.

"I keep telling you I don't know!" Helen said, having zero clue as to what these guys want

"Shall we kill her?" Hidan said, turning towards his partner.

"I see no reason why we shouldn't." Kakuzu said, giving his partner the greenlight.

And as Hidan is about to deliver a fatal blow...

At the very last second, Tyrell used his Blacklight claws to block the attack. "So we have a wannabe reaper, and a... I'm sorry who, scratch that, _what_ exactly are you supposed to be?" If Tyrell wasn't in a serious situation, he would've fall out laughing.

"Tell us where the nine tailed Jinchuuriki is."Kakuzu demanded.

"Yes UNLESS you want to die." Hidan said.

"First off, I don't know what a Jinchuuriki is. Secondly, even if I did, I'm in no obligation to tell either of you anything." Tyrell said.

"I see...well either way your head'll look great on my scythe!"

"You're more than welcome to try, but you won't like the outcome." Tyrell said, with a 'come at me bro' motion.

"LET'S ROLL MOTHERFUCKER!" And the two are about to clash blades before...)

(Cue Roundabout by Yes plays)

〈-To Be Continued -〉

So it's been a while, but we're finally got around to the fifth chapter.

Will Tyrell and Tori share their first kiss?

Will Tyrell escape from the fight against Hidan in one piece?

Why am I asking you these questions?

Stay tuned and find out.


End file.
